


People Wilt Too

by lovesme_lovesmenot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Murder, Original Character(s), Suicide, sort of happy ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesme_lovesmenot/pseuds/lovesme_lovesmenot
Summary: When Rhine was alive, she had something to live for. But now? She was dead. She's learned the hard way all good things come to an end, but god. She prayed it wouldn't.





	People Wilt Too

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide Warning! 
> 
> This is an original work I wrote last year.

As I walk the the deserted streets, I see a bed of wilted roses. I grit my teeth, my heartstrings feeling as if they're being harshly pulled. I don't like roses. More specifically; I don't like their smell. I used to love the smell... Rhine always faintly smelt of roses. But now that she's dead, it's just another reminder that things never last. Just like roses, people wilt too. 

Along with smelling like roses, Rhine also had many other unique, endearing things about her. One of her most memorable qualities was her smile. She used it to con countless men infatuated with her charm. But nobody saw her real smile. Nobody saw the smile I saw. Regardless, If it wasn't for her I'm sure I'd be dead by now. Just another name that would be written on so many "sorry for your loss" cards 'till it lost it's meaning. 

I was living on the streets, the same typical story. I was abused by my parents, and ran away without thinking it through. Just when I was about to swallow my pride and go back to a world full of scars and bruises; Rhine found me. 

I continue walking, until I find the building. It's a business establishment building, one that I don't have time to read the name of. I walk into the building then enter the elevator. I take a deep breath as I select the top floor and wait for it to ascend. As long as I act like I belong, they'll believe I do. I've done acts like this a million times prior.

Rhine lived on the streets longer than me. She ran away when she was 15. She lived a life full of luxury, and was extremely rich. But Rhine was not content with living suppressed by her abusive mother, and so she ran away. I'd mention the details, but that was her story to tell, and I won't mention those details out of respect for her. Regardless, Rhine was street-smart. She taught me many things, and was pretty much my older sister at that point. 

Even if the two of us weren't related, we were more of a family than the ones we left behind. In typical big sister fashion, Rhine wouldn't let me do anything dangerous. She was the one who seduced motel workers to give us a free room, and she was the one who... "toyed" with men when we were really low on money. She didn't mind this, as she did it with people she thought were semi-attractive and acceptable. But... Sleeping with strangers was what got her killed. It was a month ago, and Rhine and I had just spent the last of our money. We didn't even have enough left to afford a sleazy, rundown motel.

It was November, beginning to hit low temperatures so sleeping outside wasn't an option. If one of us got sick, medicine would cost more than a trashy motel. As the sun began to set Rhine realized we had no choice. We begrudgingly went to a trashy neighborhood and Rhine began flirting with a man. Eventually he took the hint and took her to his car parked on the side of the street, cash in hand. I sat there, waiting for her to finish what she was doing. But minutes turned to hours, and I began to get worried.

I went to look for her. I tried to convince myself that she was fine, and was just doing it longer. I couldn't ignore the horrible feeling I had. Eventually, I began to look for her. She wasn't near the car she went in, nor was the car there anymore. I panicked. Rhine wouldn't leave me, I knew she wouldn't. I walked the streets and went into a secluded alley way, praying I'd find her. And find her I did; just not in the way I ever fucking wanted to. Even now I hate recounting this awful memory.

Rhine's neck was purple, black, blue, almost every dark color imaginable. Her eyes were popped out of her face and glazed over. I began to panic once again, and went to check if she was breathing. She wasn't. I knew she wasn't. Her body was cold, still, unmoving. I couldn't believe what was happening. I wanted to cry, scream, ask why the one good thing I had in this miserable life was taken from me. I stared at her dead body, still not being able to comprehend it. I knew no matter what I did, she would not be coming back. So I did the only thing I knew how to do. I ran from my problems yet again. I ran to a unpromising, uncertain future. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that my best friend was dead. It wasn't fair the last memory I had of Rhine was of her corpse. It just wasn't fucking fair.

The elevator shakes me from my thoughts with a ding, and I emerge from the open doors. The 10th floor. The roof. Humanity pretends life isn't just 'living then dying' until they themselves are faced with mortality. So I asked myself, why wait for death to come grasp me? I'll seek death out myself. As I approach the edge I dig my hands into the thin, crossed metal of the fence lining the building and face the edge. I take my last moments to look at the view as I sit on top of the fence. The sun beating hazing rays over the town. I decide what to do, although it's clear by now. Rhine's waiting for me. 

I take a shaky breath, and I jump. As I fall, I think back to the bittersweet memories me and Rhine made. Tears begin falling down my eyes as I thank Rhine for giving me the happiest few years of my life I've ever had. Soon enough, I hit the ground. As my vision blurs out to black and I hear screaming, I breathe in. Strangely, the air around me seems to smell faintly of roses. Maybe Rhine has come to guide me once again.


End file.
